darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucatiel of Mirrah
Lucatiel of Mirrah is a character in Dark Souls II. Description Lucatiel has a rather androgynous appearance, with long, blonde hair wrapped in a ponytail, but her most distinctive feature is the metal bearded mask she uses to cover her face. Lucatiel will temporarily remove the mask after the player has gone through her entire dialogue when meeting her for the second time. This will reveal that although she is in human form, half her face has Hollowed, showing that she's cursed. Lucatiel is somewhat of a loner and usually prefers to stay away from people. However, she shows great respect and admiration to those who are brave enough to speak to her and she is always willing to offer her assistance to those in need. Although Lucatiel mostly remains calm and collected, she becomes incredibly distressed with the idea of going hollow and losing all of her memories. At one point, she even claims that she would be willing to kill the player if that means that she will be able to get rid of the curse. However, in the end, Lucatiel comes to terms with herself and accepts that she will eventually go hollow. Lucatiel wields the Mirrah Greatsword and the Mirrah Shield. Lore Lucatiel was born into a family of peasants in Mirrah, an unprivileged part of the society of this kingdom. In order to ensure the well-being of her family, Lucatiel and her brother joined the army. At an early age, she and her brother took up fencing together and, eventually, Lucatiel's skills on the battlefield allowed her to become a knightess of the Order.Dialogue with Lucatiel. Although Lucatiel was a skilled combatant, she was no match for her brother. She claims that her brother was a far better swordsman than she was, as she was never able to defeat him. At some point in her life, her brother disappeared without a trace. Lucatiel thought that her brother might have fallen victim to the undead curse. After she contracted the curse of undeath, Lucatiel went to Drangleic as it was rumored that the cure could be found in this land. With time, she became certain that her brother must have come here too. Lucatiel later confides that she feels the curse is taking over her, and that her memories begin to fade away, starting with the oldest. Locations Lucatiel can be found for the first time in any of the following locations and she will deliver different dialogue depending on the number of times she has previously been met: *No-man's Wharf: Next to the only bonfire in the area. **In , she is located in a house further in the area. *The Lost Bastille: In the tower straight ahead when approaching the Lost Bastille from McDuff's Workshop. *Earthen Peak: At the Lower Earthen Peak bonfire. **In , she is located in the same area as the Poisonbite Ring. *Black Gulch: In a hidden cave. The player will need to drop from the cliff in order to find the cave. After meeting her in all of the aforementioned locations, she will appear for the last time at the first bonfire in Aldia's Keep. Plot When Lucatiel is found for the first time, she will introduce herself and explain her motives for being in Drangleic. She will also offer her assistance to the player during their journey. During her second encounter, Lucatiel will tell the player about her past in Mirrah. She will then take off her mask, revealing her half hollowed appearance, and give the player a Human Effigy. The third time she is met, she tells the player about her fears of losing her memories and of her brother. Lucatiel will explain how he is a better swordsman than her and she confesses that her brother, who is another victim of the curse of undeath, might be in Drangleic. She then gifts the Ring of Steel Protection +1. The fourth time that the player finds Lucatiel, she is very confused and distressed over the curse, and says she would do anything to get rid of it, even if it meant killing the player. After exhausting her dialogue, she will be available as phantom for another boss fight and will move to the next area. Lastly, Lucatiel can be found in a shack at the first bonfire of Aldia's Keep. She will be distressed if the player has not summoned and kept her alive for three boss fights, and begs the player to remember her name, as she may not. Lucatiel will disappear from the game after this encounter. If the player has summoned Lucatiel and kept her alive for three of the four summonable boss fights in the base game, she will thank the player for keeping her sane, and bequeath her armor and sword to the player. This is necessary for unlocking her achievement/trophy. After meeting her in Aldia's Keep, she will disappear from the game, and her final fate remains unknown, leaving it up to the player's own interpretation. A invader named Aslatiel of Mirrah later appears just before entering Aldia's Keep itself. He wears the same armor and weapon set as Lucatiel, which suggests that her brother indeed went hollow exploring Drangleic. Summoning Lucatiel can be summoned for the following boss fights: *Flexile Sentry: Her summon sign is found in the shortcut leading to the boss fight. *The Rotten: Her summon sign is located at the second bonfire. Lone Hunter Schmidt can be summoned for this battle as well. *Smelter Demon: The summon sign can be found in front of the fog gate of this boss. *Lost Sinner: Lucatiel's summon sign is located at the bottom of the elevator of Sinners' Rise. *Burnt Ivory King: The summon sign is near the iron chest, but will only appear if she is talked to at Aldia's Keep first. Notes *A player must be wary that recruiting the aid of a phantom while fighting a boss will yield significantly less souls than confronting it alone. The player will only receive 75% of the total amount of souls gained, while the phantom (even if it's an NPC) theoretically receives the other 25%. Following Lucatiel's storyline thus forces the player to sacrifice large amounts of souls as she's needed to be summoned for at least three boss fights. This makes fighting the Flexile Sentry, the Rotten and the Smelter Demon the best choices for summoning her, as less souls are lost (even using a Bonfire Ascetic to fight the Flexile Sentry numerous times is less profitable). The rewards for following Lucatiel's storyline are Lucatiel's Set and the Mirrah Greatsword. *Due to Lucatiel's poor A.I., keeping her alive during boss fights can be difficult. However, the player can equip the Redeye Ring so that the boss focuses its attacks on the player. That way, the player will simply have to avoid the boss attacks while Lucatiel deals damage. Summoning another player is another good way for keeping her alive. *The player can use a Bonfire Ascetic in order to make both the area boss and Lucatiel respawn again. It is recommended to do this with the Flexile Sentry, since Lucatiel's chances of survival are higher in this boss fight. Should Lucatiel survive a battle with a boss respawned with an Ascetic, the fight will count for the achievement/trophy. *If the player kills Lucatiel, her equipment will be sold by Merchant Hag Melentia, although this method voids the achievement/trophy for that New Game cycle. *Her achievement/trophy is missable. If the player has not had Lucatiel survive at least two fights before speaking to her in Aldia's Keep, she will disappear from the game until the next New Game cycle. *Lucatiel will not go to Aldia's Keep until her dialogue has been exhausted in all other locations. If she is not found at the bonfire in the shack, the player can prompt her to move by backtracking and talking to her in all locations. Trivia *Lucatiel's summon sign appears even if she has disappeared from the game. *Lucatiel of Mirrah is voiced by Sarah Beck Mather. *In her concept artwork, it was revealed that Lucatiel's original weapon of choice was a thrusting sword, which was similar to Chancellor Wellager's Espada Ropera. *Initially, when the first renders and screenshots of Lucatiel were revealed, many fans believed Lucatiel to be male. Her actual gender wasn't known until her voice was heard in-game. *Possibly due to a glitch, Lucatiel does not take damage from the fire in the Rotten boss fight. *Despite her weapon being classified as a Greatsword, Lucatiel wields her weapon like a straight sword. Gallery LucatielofMirrah.jpg|"This land is not my birthplace. A distant land in the east, I crossed over the mountains from Mirrah." Lucatiel face.png|Lucatiel's face Lucatiel WP.jpg|Lucatiel as a phantom Lucatiel of Mirrah artwork.jpg|Artwork Achievements/Trophies References pl:Lucatiel z Mirry Category:Dark Souls II: Characters Category:Dark Souls II: Phantoms Category:The Lost Crowns: CotIK